Juego de miradas
by Sakuyachan16
Summary: Ambos son las clase de personas de las cuales NUNCA se creeria, estan enamorado. Y menos de la manera mas acaramelada. Regalo para Mely-Mad Hatter.


Nya! aqui estoy :333

Mi USB parece estar mal, asi que apartir de ahora no voy a subir muchas historias y si lo hago, sera los fin de semanas :3333

Esste fic va dedicado a Mely-Mad Hatter por su cumpleaños :333 ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! :DD

Aqui esta tu Chris x Tweek :333 espero te guste y a los que leen tambien.

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt

* * *

**Juego de miradas**

Christophe De Lorn es la clase de chico que se deja llevar por sus instintos y nunca piensa lo que hace hasta que las consecuencias le pegan en la cara.

Aun asi mantiene su orgullo en alto y nunca se disculpa, a menos que Gregory le obligue.

Hay veces en las que si se vuelve una persona calmada... lo cual es extraño.

...

Tweek Tweak es una persona a la que no se le puede llamar "tranquila".

Siempre esta temblando o metido en problemas con su buen amigo Craig.

De vez en cuando se le halla a la defensiva y cuando sus nervios son muchos, se vuelve agresivo.

...

Ellos dos son la clase de chicos de los cuales NUNCA se creeria, estan enamorados.

Y menos de la forma mas acaramelada.

-o-o-o-o-

**Pov Tweek**

¡DIOS! ¡ME ESTA MIRANDO! ¡¿Que hago?

Ya se... hare lo de siempre.

**Fin pov Tweek**

Tweek decidio seguir mirando su taza de cafe antes que sentirse nervioso al chocar su verdes ojos con los castaños de cierto frances.

Esa siempre era la rutina.

Tweek miraba a Mole y Mole a Tweek.

Ambos fingian no darse cuenta de la mirada del otro y de todos modos eran concientes que el otro sabia que lo miraba.

Aun asi, no podian parar.

Era su modo de comunicarse.

**Su juego de miradas.**

- ¿Tweek?- le hablo Craig a su costado.

Todos lo alumnos de la clase de Garrison se encontraban en el patio ya que el profesor se canso de todos y los boto ahi hasta que acabe el dia.

El Team Craig estaba sentado en una banca.

Token y Kevin hablaban de temas sin importancia mientras Clyde se entretenia recortando algo de papel debido a su aburrimiento, lo moldeaba y recortaba a su antojo.

- ¿Ah? ¿Que pasa Craig?- pregunto Tweek algo alarmado, no queria que Craig se molestara con el.

- ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije?- al no recibir respuesta del rubio, suspiro.

Eso llamo la atencion del resto de sus amigos de grupo.

- Te decia que McCormick no deja de mandarme miradas raras y siempre busca la forma de platicar conmigo- dijo el pelinegro con fastidio, pero con un leve rojo en las mejillas.

...

Ze Mole noto ese detalle en las palidas mejillas de Craig... y se molesto un poco.

No podia evitar sentir celos...

Y aburrimiento... ¿Por que Gregory tuvo que ir al baño y dejarlo ahi aburrido ?

Chistophe se hallaba apoyado en la reja del lado derecho del patio.

- ¿Que hay?- le saludaron de la nada.

El frances llevo su vista a la persona que llegaba, era McCormick.

- _Bonjour_.._._- saludo secamente.

- ¿Tienes cigarros?- pregunto el rubio apoyandose a su costado.

El castaño nego.

- Gregory pidio que dejara el vicio- hablo con normalidad.

- Y tu vas y le haces caso- se quejo Kenny.

Chris iba a decirle algo hasta que noto que el rubio no lo miraba.

Miro hacia donde veia Kenny.

- ¿Estas viendo a Tweek?- su pregunta fue directa.

-Kenny sonto una pequeña risa.

- No...- respondio con sonrisa boba.

El frances lo miro sorprendido hasta que capto la idea.

- ¿Craig?- pregunto

Kenny asintio sin mas.

El amor es cuerioso, Craig dice no gustarle el hecho que Kenny siempre lo este observando, pero no puede evitar sentirse nervioso cuando lo hace; McCormick solo esta esperando a que Craig caiga rendido a sus pies. Kenny utiliza el mismo metodo que Tweek y Christophe, la unica diferencia es que ello luchan por ver quien domina esa situacion, aun sabiendo que han sido dominado por el otro.

...

- ¡GAH! Puede ser algun agente del gobierno ¡ngn! y quieren secuestrarte, por eso te observan tanto ¡ESPERA! a mi Chris me observa u no es un agente ¿o si? ¡AH! ¡Demasiada presion!- Tweek ahora se sentia copnfundido por lo que dijo Craig, en especial por Christophe.

¿Y mejor solucion que hallo?

Golpear su cabeza contra el muro...

Token se sobresalto por la accion al igual que Kevin y Clyde continuo recortando, ya sabia como detener a Tweek.

Chris ni se inmuto, es Tweek, es resistente.

Craig miro sorprendido a su amigo rubio y se saco su chullo, lo doblo en tres y lo puso entre la frente de Tweek y la pared...

Asi al menos no se romperia la cabeza.

Token se sobo los ojos por la "inteligente" accion del lider del grupo.

- Tweek- llamo Clyde alzando su pulgar.

El rubio lo miro sin dejar de golpearse.

- Mira, es dedo Gnomo- dijo entre risas el castaño para poner un papel en forma de cono sobre su dedo pulgar, donde se podia apreciar unos ojos dibujados a lapiz.

Tweek miro un segundo la escena y sin pensarlo mas se preparo para saltar sobre su amigo y masacrarlo a golpes a el y sus burlas.

Pero su objetivo no fue logrado ya que Craig se interpuso.

Ambos chicos cayeron al suelo, en una pose comprometedora.

Tweek sobre Craig.

...

Y a Mole no pudo haberle hervido mas la sangre.

**Pov Christophe**

¿Por que esa puta de Tucker siempre debe estar e medio?

Voltee a ver a Kenny, el cual se hallaba igual de molesto que yo.

- ¿Vas a permitir eso?- pregunte señalando el "espectaculo"

**Fin pov Christophe**

Tweek miraba atentamente a la persona debajo suyo y Craig trataba de calmar el dolor que le produjo la caida.

- Lo ¡ngn! siento- se disculpo el rubio sin moverse.

Eso, hasta que siente un tiron de su camisa y es lanzado lejos de Craig.

Tweek busca con la vista al responsable y choca con Kenny.

El rubio mas alto lo miraba con una sonrisa victoriosa, se acerca a Craig y sin aviso lo levanta en brazos.

-¡¿Que mierda crees que haces?- pataleaba Tucker- ¡SUELTAME!

- No- contesto juguetonamente el rubio, llevandose a Craig dentro de la escuela.

Clyde volteo a mirar a sus amigo con duda.

- ¿Lo ayudamos?- pregunto.

Tweek, Token y Kevin se miraron entre ellos para luego mirar a Clyde y negar con la cabeza.

El castaño solo se encogio de hombros.

Despues que Kenny y craig desaparecieran por la puerta, Tweek se paro y sacudio la nieve de sus pantalones.

...

-"Vamos Mole, es tu oportunidad"- penso el frances, acercandose al rubio.

Varias veces Mole trato de hablar con Tweek, pero nunca podia debido...

- Tweek- llego a su costado.

- ¡GAAAHHHH!- el rubio salio corriendo al ver a la persona a su costado.

A eso...

- _Merde..._- mascullo entre dientes para despues seguir al rubio dentro de la escuela.

-o-o-o-o-

¿Cuanto ya ha pasado? ¿horas?

Lo que no sabe es que solo han pasado siente minutos.

Mole habia perdido de vista a Tweek debido a que este era mil veces mas rapido que el frances.

Otra cosa que no sabia Mole es que Tweek se detubo mas adelante y se escondio detras de unos casilleros, observandolo.

El pobre castaño detubo su carrera, estaba echo mierda... transpiraba, sus mejillas estaban rojas por la agitacion, estaba sudoroso, le dolia todo el cuerpo, respiraba entrecortadamente y lo peor de todo era que sentia que su almuerzo volvia por donde entro.

- ¿Chris?- se escucho una suave y fina voz.

Tweek, aun desde su escondite, fruncio el ceño ante esa escena.

¡¿Que hacia esa rubia ahi? ¡Un momento! ¿De aqui a cuando Tweek es grosero con Gregory Fields?... Deben ser los celos.

- ¿Estas bien?- preguto Gregory inclinandose un poco ya que Chris estaba practicamente sentado.

- S-si... ¡ngn!- muy tarde, la comida de Christophe viro...

...

Sobre Gregory...

- ¡Agh! ¡Que asco!- el ingles se miro con uan expresion de horror y asco.

- _D- désolé._..- se disculpo el frances.

Gregory se acerco y lo ayudo a pararse tratando de ignorar ese olor que emanaban los dos...

Ahora entendia como se sentia Wendy en los tiempos donde salia con Stan.

...

Tweek sonrio para sus adentros... no es que odiara a Gregory, pero normalmente la escena cliche es que en una escena como esa salga la parte romantica.

Bueno, hasta que Christophe le vomito encima a Gregory.

-o-o-o-o-

Ze Mole ya no se encontraba enfermo y era hora de volver a sus casas.

El frances se dispuso a seguir a Tweek y hallar el momento adecuado para hablarle sin que este saliera corriendo.

Gregory noq uizo ir ya que debia encontrarse con "un compañero de grupo".

Si, claro, de seguro se esta rebolcando con su novia.

...

Mole miraba a Tweek escondido en cada lugar que podia, hasta que noto que habia otra persona siguiendo al rubio.

Parecia ser alguien mayo y de apariencia fuerte... se veia sospechoso, sin duda era un ladron.

Tweek camino hasta una calle desolada y cuando menos lo espero lo retubieron del cuello con fuerza.

El rubio temblo al ver que la persona que lo tenia capturado tenia una navaja en su mano izquierda.

- A ver, mocoso- hablo el sujeto con su voz ronca- mas te vale darme todo lo que tengas de valor.

Chris ya estaba preparado para salir y proteger a Tweek, pero paso algo que nunca se imagino.

Tweel piso con el tacon del pie la parte del frente del pie del ladron, al crear ese pequeño dolor aprovecho y mando un codazo a la costilla del timo, el hombre lo suelta y Tweek voltea rapidamente, agachandose para que no le cayera un corte de la navaja. Aprovecho la posicion para ensestarle un vuel golpe en el estomago con sus nudillos de piedra y otro golpe en la quijada al notar la posicion que habia tomado el sujeto para calmar el dolor. El hombre cayo al piso y Tweek, para rematarla, lo pateo en la cara, dejandolo inconsiente.

- Te lo mereces, desgraciado- hablo furioso el rubio, para luego mirar horrorizado- ¡GAH! ¡LO MATE!- grito agarrandose su cabello y jalandolo, en uno de esos movimiento vio a Mole y se quedo quieto.

Ze Mole se hallaba con la boca abierta por la impresion.

Tweek no es un debilucho como muchos creian, con razon niguno de sus amigo lo jodia.

- Tweek...- lo llamo saliendo de su shock, antes que el rubio salga corriendo.

- Hola...- saludo con tranquilidad el rubio.

- Espera, ¿no saldras corriendo?- pregunto el frances acercandose a el.

Tweek nego con la cabeza.

- ¿Por que?- volvio a preguntar.

- Por que la ultima ¡ngn! vez que lo hice... tu quedaste mal y me senti culpable- contesto Tweek.

- No debes sentirte asi, bno fue tu culpa- lo contradijo Mole- por cierto, buenos golpes- dijo señalando al hombre inerte en el suelo.

- ¡GAH! ¡ES CIERTO LO MATE! ¿Ahora que sera de mi? ¡ME LLEVARAN A PRISION POR ASESINATO! a menos que testifiques por mi ¡Pero no puedo involucrarte ¡GAH!ES DEMASIADA PRESION! Yo...- sus paranoias fueron cortadas por una bofetada que le proporciono Ze Mole.

Tweek miro al frances sin expresion alguna.

- Gracias- dijo tranquilamente el rubio.

- _De rien_- el frances lo vio de la misma forma.

Despues de un momento de mirarse... echaron a reir.

- ¿Y que se supone ¡ngn! que haga con el?- pregunto Tweek.

- Llamemos a la pilicia, pero antes...- Chris se acerco al tipo inconsiente y se bajo la brageta.

El rubio se alarmo al escuchar un liquido caer.

¡Mole le esta orinando encima!

Bueno, era un hombre malo, se lo merecia.

-o-o-o-o-

Los dos chicos caminaron hasta la casa del rubio mientras conversaban animadamente.

- ¿Gregory no esta contigo?- pregunto Tweek.

- No, debe estar follando con Wendy- dijo Mole acidamente- esa puta...- murmuro divertido.

- ¡Gah! no digas eso- a Tweek no le gustaba que trataran asi a las chicas, sabia que muchas no eran santas, pero era sin verguenza que las trataran asi cuando los mismos chico eran unas zorras, aparte, la morena era una de las mas correctas.

- Sabes que por puta me refiero a Gregory ¿no?- lo miro divertido, Mole.

- Se supone ¡ngn! que es tu amigo...- le reprocho el cafeinomano.

- Si, lo se y lo aprecio- eso le creo un dolor en el pecho al rubio ¡Malditos celos!- solo que me pone algo celoso que siempre este con Wendy y me deje solo.

- Entiendo...

- Es lo mismo que con Craig...- murmuro el frances.

Tweek miro a Mole con expresion de duda hasta que noto su rostro de puchero, Tweek rie ante eso.

- Si crees que Craig y yo tenemos algo, pues estas ¡ngn! equivocado- le dijo el rubio- su culo le ¡agh! pertenece a McCormick.

- Aparte, si tubieran algo, Kenny te mataria- comento el frances con una sonrisa- y yo lo mataria a el.

Esa sensacion de dolor en el pecho de Tweek desaparecio al oir eso.

Ambos chicos llegaron a la casa de los Tweak.

- Bueno ¡ngn! ya me voy- dijo Tweek- ¿no vemos mañana?

Antes de poder hacer algo Ze Mole lo cogio de la cintura y sin mas le planto un beso.

Era una union de labios, tierno y suave.

AL separarse ambos estaban igual de rojos.

- No mientas, tu mirada me lo decia todo- le sonrio el frances- _Je t'aime..._

- Te amo...

Tweek, sin decir nada mas, enreda sus brazos en el cuello de Christophe y le da un beso apasionado y algo salvaje, pero no por eso dejo de ser romantico.

Christophe correspondio sosteniendo las caderas del rubio y acercandolo mas.

Y asi pasaron de un **juego de miradas** a un hermosa relacion.

...FIN...

* * *

Nunc crei que haria esta pareja, y tampoco algo tan largo XDXD

Me dio penita el hecho de dejar a Gregory y Craig solitos, espero que no te moleste las parejas que les puse Mely :333

Sin mas que decir :333 me retiro.

*Aparece un chico de cabello rojo con mechones negros y ojos rosas, piel blanca y un centimetro mas alto que Sakuya*

Conciencia: ¿y ahora como planeas hacer tus historias?

Sakuya: No se TTWTT y deberia ponerte un nombre...

¿Reviews? Apoya a la causa que halla mas SUKE en South Park y si no la apoyan, igual dejen :DDD

Conciencia: y cuando cambiaras tu frase...

Sakuya: dejame tranquila...

Gracias por leer y espero que te gustara.

Nos leemos :333


End file.
